Current video conferencing technology allows people to have real-time face-to-face communication remotely. However, it is not widely used due to numerous limitations. Such a system demands network connections with high bandwidth. Image quality suffers dramatically when wireless communication is used. In addition, the current system does not offer privacy option. Some users are shy and hesitant to show their own faces and some users would feel uncomfortable to show their environment. The current system does not allow a user to stay anonymous during the communication. Moreover, the current system cannot provide assistance when there are language or culture barriers for the communication. For example, users participating in the same video conference session may speak different languages, use highly specialized technical terms, or behave according to different cultural background. These barriers can adversely impact personal relationships, business collaborations, and sometimes, can result in serious damage in international trades and diplomatic relations.
Few real-time communication systems (e.g., telephone, video conference, chat platform, messaging, data communication, etc.) offer data augmentation. Even for those that do, the data augmentation is very primitive. For example, different forms of data are simply overlaid over each. The current generation of augmentation does not perform real-time data understanding or apply such understanding to data augmentation. As such, the current real-time communication systems present results that are crude, severely deficient and often completely irrelevant to the users.
What is needed in the field are intelligent and efficient real-time communication methods and systems that can overcome the existing defects and deficiencies.